


Nuevas experiencias

by RioluZX



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Shotacon, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Tras perder una batalla pokemon Gou siente que no es un buen entrenador y que no comprende del todo a su Scorbunny, ¿la solucion de Ash?, alejarse juntos de la ciudad para poder ir a divertirse, darle a entender que lo unico que necesita es tener un lazo con su pokemon para que todo mejore entre ellos, sin embargo cierto evento termina por dejarlos atrapados en una cueva donde otro tipo de lazo se lleva a cabo entre ambos jovenes.
Relationships: Ash Ketchum/Gou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Sin Corps





	Nuevas experiencias

Era un nuevo día en Ciudad Carmín, la gente se encontraba en las calles para poder disfrutar de las múltiples tiendas, otras llegaban por medio de los ferrys al puerto de la ciudad, visitantes de otras regiones curiosos por una nueva experiencia en el maravilloso mundo Pokémon, otros simplemente estaba en el lugar por una batalla contra el líder de gimnasio de esa ciudad, el imponente L.T. Surge y su potente equipo de pokémon eléctricos, dispuesto a recibir cualquier desafío con sus fuertes brazos abiertos y esa sonrisa de confianza que lo caracterizaba, sin embargo en otra zona habían mas lugares de interés, uno de ellos siendo el instituto Sakuragi, un lugar donde científicos se dedicaban no solo a descifrar mas cosas acerca de las misteriosas criaturas conocidas como Pokémon, sino también a como poder llegar a desarrollar de mejor manera su relación con tales asombrosos seres, aun siendo temprano en aquel lugar ya se podían escuchar impactos en uno de sus patios, la causa era que una batalla pokémon estaba llevándose a cabo entre un pokémon eléctrico y otro de tipo fuego, una que solo escalaba en intensidad a cada momento.

Un Pikachu se movía velozmente por todo el campo, intentando tomar de sorpresa y embestir a un Scorbunny el cual con una sonrisa saltaba esquivando fácilmente sus movimientos, sacándole la lengua al otro para provocarlo mientras aterrizaba fácilmente en el suelo, sus entrenadores en los extremos tenían una sonrisa de lado en sus rostros, estaban disfrutando realmente tener esa batalla y ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer, en el extremo derecho se encontraba Gou, un joven moreno de cabellos negros con unos broches rojos en este, sus ojos azules estaban analizando toda la situación del campo, buscando alguna apertura, un momento de debilidad que le hiciera ganar esa batalla pero era algo difícil, habían dos motivos que le daban una gran desventaja, el primero era que el no llevaba mucho tiempo siendo entrenador, aun si tenía la táctica en su cabeza no le servía de nada en la práctica donde cualquier eventualidad podía suceder, la otra era que a quien se enfrentaba era a un entrenador que había tenido muchas batallas, la experiencia, del extremo derecho se encontraba Ash Ketchum, un joven de cabellos negros cubiertos por su gorra roja que lo caracterizaba, su piel no era tan morena como la de Gou pero lo que le destacaba eran una marcas en sus mejillas, unas con forma de Z y en sus ojos castaños se podía ver pasión, la emoción que desbordaba su cuerpo el solamente estar llevando a cabo una batalla, aun cuando las llamas de Scorbunny intentaban alcanzar a Pikachu este se escabullía sin problemas, la electricidad almacenándose en las mejillas rojas de aquel ratón eléctrico, finalmente descargándose y atacando todo en aquel campo, aun con su agilidad el conejo no pudo llegar a esquivar tales relámpagos, temblando en su lugar para caer al suelo paralizado, siendo una presa fácil para una rápida embestida del ratón eléctrico que termino por dejarlo tendido de espaldas en el suelo con los ojos girándole.

-Muy bien, ¡ganamos!-sonrió Ash dando un salto de emoción antes de extender sus brazos para atrapar a su Pikachu, ambos felices por su victoria mientras Gou soltaba un suspiro, Scorbunny intentaba levantarse como podía, negándose a dar por perdida la batalla pero deteniéndose al sentir unas suaves manos alzarlo del suelo.

-Tendremos que esforzarnos más para la próxima-susurro Gou algo decepcionado mientras se sentaba en una banca y al pokémon en sus piernas, viendo como este se retorcía cuando le comenzó a aplicar una poción mostrando que aun quería pelear-¿Cómo le haces para ganar?-cuestionó viendo al azabache que se había acercado a ellos.

-Es cosa de confianza, ya sabes, cuando tienes un lazo con tu pokémon todo es más fácil- sonreía Ash mientras acariciaba el mentón de su pokémon que se frotaba contra el feliz.

-Es fácil decirlo, ambos llevan mucho tiempo juntos, en cuanto a nosotros-murmuro Gou acariciando suavemente las orejas de su pokémon y este hacia un puchero por como dudaba de sí mismo.

-Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, viajado mucho, pasado por malos y buenos momentos, son cosas que nos han acercado-explico mientras se sentaba a su lado-Quizás deberías hacer lo mismo, hacer algo junto con el-le propuso acariciando una de las orejas del conejo.

-¿Cosas como que?-cuestionó curioso de saber cuál era su secreto para tener tan buena relación entre ambos.

-Ya sabes, pasar tiempo juntos pero no encerrado en una habitación, estar en un lugar cerrado no ayuda mucho-murmuro sabiendo lo animado y salvaje que era aquel pequeño conejo ígneo, mientras que Gou solía aislarse para buscar alguna anomalía que le diera una pista de algún pokémon raro-¿Has ido a acampar?-cuestionó teniendo una buena idea.

-Ahhh...fui a un campamento pokémon de pequeño, ¿eso cuenta?-cuestiono mientras tanto Ash como los dos pokémon negaban con la cabeza-Creo que nunca he ido a acampar-dijo rascándose la nuca algo apenado pues tampoco tenía exactamente amigos para ir a tales lugares.

-Es algo increíble, el cielo es extenso, no hay ruidos molestos ni lugares cerrados, solo tu pokémon y tu pasándola bien, haciendo un lazo especial entre ambos-decía alzando sus brazos en un intento de enfatizar aquel sentimiento que tanto le encantaba.

-Un lazo con mi pokémon-susurro mirando a Scorbunny el cual daba pequeños saltos en sus piernas mostrando que aquella idea le llenaba de emoción-Okey, creo que es hora de acampar-acepto sabiendo que no tenía nada que perder con ello.

-¡A acampar!-grito Ash alzando sus brazos al igual que los dos pokémon emocionados por aquella idea.

Antes de poder reaccionar Gou sintió como Ash ya lo estaba arrastrando a la habitación que compartían, lo siguiente fue un remolino de cosas volando de un lado a otro, incluso los boxers de su compañero terminaron en su cara y este sonrojado los aparto, su propio pokémon no parecía ayudar exactamente, lo único que hacía era llenar su bolsa de viaje con golosinas aunque Ash hacia básicamente lo mismo, haciendo sonar su garganta logro detenerlos, tomando una actitud más dirigente comenzó a quitar las cosas que sentía no eran necesarias, podía no haber ido a acampar pero al menos sabía bien que cosas si eran esenciales aunque eso no le agradara a los demás, 15 minutos en que no dejaban de discutir que llevar y una batalla que Gou perdió ante la mirada suplicante de su pokémon ambos estaban listos, Scorbunny saltaba feliz cargando una bolsa de sus golosinas para el viaje, mientras tanto ambos jóvenes llevaban en sus mochilas lo necesario para poder pasar la noche afuera sin problemas, el último paso fue platicar con el profesor en espera de que este aceptará, explicando sus intenciones este no pudo evitar sonreír de que ambos jóvenes o mejor dicho sus "miembros investigadores" quisieran aprovechar el tiempo de tal manera, no dudo en acceder e investigar las rutas externas de la ciudad en su computadora.

-Esta debería ser una zona segura, asegúrense de volver mañana a primera hora-les pidió el profesor mientras ambos asentían agradecidos de su permiso.

Teniendo ya la localización marcada en su celular ambos salieron del laboratorio, la ciudad pronto se quedó atrás y fue reemplazada por la zona natural que una de las rutas daba acceso, Scorbunny y Pikachu no dudaron en adelantarse, sintiéndose sin duda alguna más libres que en la ciudad, Ash sonriendo para comenzar a perseguirlos y Gou corriendo tras ellos sin querer ser dejado atrás, adentrándose en la vegetación y alejándose del camino pues no sería necesario, algunos pokémon insectos se asomaban de sus árboles pero ninguna de esas vistas les afectaba a ambos, más bien era agradable pues ambos eran aficionados por aquellas criaturas.

Gou saco su celular para grabar los diferentes pokémon que salían, contrario a el Ash no dudaba en acercarse a ellos, presentándose, queriendo hacer contacto con algunos, siendo bien recibido y algunas veces rechazado, más aun cuando un Caterpie asustado lleno su cara de seda antes de escapar, Gou sin poder evitarlo se reía de aquello mientras se acercaba a ayudarlo a quitarse todo, un mal momento no era suficiente para detener a Ash, este volvía a levantarse para intentarlo nuevamente y eso era algo que el moreno podía admirar de él, aquella actitud tan entusiasta, seguro de sí mismo, alegre y simplemente nunca saber cuándo rendirse, no sabía cómo Ash podía ser todas esas cosas pero era uno de los motivos por los cuales se sentía afortunado de estar a su lado, el mismo azabache lo había dicho, eran amigos, el primer amigo real que Gou podía considerar y estaba agradecido de ello, se había asilado demasiado en su deseo de poder encontrar a Mew el pokémon mítico, había faltado a sus clases por considerar ya tenía el conocimiento necesario pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era lo que realmente le faltaba, eso era tener a un compañero a su lado, una persona en quien poder confiar y al mismo tiempo que le recordará las cosas buenas de la vida, le sacara de su burbuja por así decirlo y le hiciera ver su alrededor de otra manera.

-Oye mira, son Nidoran-le llamaba Ash viendo emocionado como un macho y una hembra se encontraban frotándose entre sí suavemente.

Gou debía admitir que Ash estaba comenzando a influenciar su actitud, después de todo por algo se encontraba ahí en lugar de estar analizando a lo lejos sus actitudes, de cierta manera volvía a sentirse aquel pequeño emocionado por el campamento y mostrar cuanto sabia, se acercó a ambos pokémon para poder sacarles una fotografía, de estos fueron a buscar más pokémon, algunos Oddish que soltaban una agradable fragancia de sus hojas, Kakuna y Metapod que permanecían inmóviles en espera de su evolución, Rattata salvajes correteando por el campo y algunos Pidgey y Spearow en el aire, disfrutaban cada vista que ellos daban en sus entornos naturales hasta que su recorrido termino por guiarlos hasta un extenso campo, se vieron de reojo sabiendo que sería el lugar adecuado para poder llegar a acampar y decidieron instalarse ahí.

-No se alejen demasiado-les pidió a ambos pokémon los cuales asintieron para dirigirse hacia el campo en compañía del chico de gorra, Gou se quitó su mochila aliviado y alzo la mirada, aún quedaba mucha luz del día así que decidió adelantarse a algunas cosas, saco las cosas necesarias para poner una carpa donde pasarían la noche, leyendo las instrucciones sin darse cuenta de que Ash se acercaba hacia él.

-¿Qué haces?, ven a jugar-le alentó mientras este miraba dudoso la carpa a medio armar, el chico de gorra no espero su respuesta antes de tomar su mano obligándolo a levantarse-Puedes hacer eso después, vamos a divertirnos-dijo comenzando a jalarlo al campo donde estaban sus pokémon.

Scorbunny no dudo en arrojarse a los brazos de su entrenador al ver que venía a unirse a ellos, el moreno sonrió pensando que tenían razón y se dispuso a divertirse, cubriendo sus ojos comenzó a contar mientras los demás se escondían, fue fácil encontrar a Ash pues este era algo torpe para poder ocultarse, encontrar a Pikachu le tomo más tiempo pues se había escondido en el hueco de un árbol, Scorbunny no tuvo que buscarlo, este se había subido a un árbol y ahora colgaba de una rama, Gou no lo pensó realmente y ya estaba escalando el árbol, logrando alcanzarlo para tomarlo en su mano y ponerlo en su hombro para poder bajar, quiso regañarlo pero estaba más aliviado de ver que estuviera bien, decidiendo explorar un poco más los alrededores llegaron a un rio viendo a algunos pokémon nadar, Scorbunny haciéndoles caras graciosas a unos Poliwag y estos como venganza arrojándole agua la cual esquivaba, Gou sonreía por la actitud de su pokémon, Ash y Pikachu se veían de reojo complacidos pues sin duda ambos estaban pasando un muy buen rato, finalmente volvieron al campo donde estaban sus cosas, con un balón jugaban los cuatro por equipo, riéndose al usar dos árboles como portería y el pequeño conejo presumía su dominio con el balón, esquivando a Pikachu mientras su entrenador bloqueaba a Ash, dándole paso libre para anotar llenándole de emoción, sin embargo la patada de Scorbunny fue demasiado fuerte y aquel balón termino por golpear a un pequeño pokémon que solamente se encontraba pasando por el lugar.

-Un Castform- sonrió Gou emocionado al ver a tal pokémon en ese lugar, por otro lado aquel pokémon estaba lejos de sentirse igual por aquel golpe que le habían dado, soltando un fuerte grito todo el clima del lugar cambio abruptamente, el cielo despejado comenzó a cubrirse de nubes negras, el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente y entonces la temperatura disminuyo abruptamente, aquel pokémon había cambiado a su forma hielo y entonces comenzó a granizar sobre todos.

-¡Ouch!-gimoteo Ash cubriéndose la cabeza por como esos pedazos de hielo estaban golpeándolo-Pikachu, impactrueno-le ordeno a su pokémon el cual arrojo sus descargas, estas fueron detenidas cuando el pokémon uso meteoro bola y esta se volvió un enorme pedrusco helado, potenciado por el clima no solo cancelo el ataque sino que también lo ataco dejándolo congelado en su lugar, Gou apretó su puño, sintió un pequeño jalón en su pantalón y noto como el conejo ígneo lo observaba, supo a que se refería y asintió mientras el pokémon daba un paso al frente

-Scorbunny usa ascuas-le indicó a su compañero y este sin dudarlo obedeció, aquel ataque fue muy efectivo contra Castform obligándolo a retroceder, las pequeñas llamas impactaron también a Pikachu debilitando el hielo permitiendo liberarse, el pokémon climático al ver que su enemigo era de fuego soltó un grito, esta vez el clima volviendo a sufrir un cambio siendo una fuerte lluvia que lo hizo adoptar su forma de agua, sin embargo no fue solo eso sino que había llamado por ayuda apareciendo dos Castform más dispuestos a ayudar a su amigo.

-Esto es malo, vámonos-dijo Ash sabiendo que ahora Scorbunny estaba en desventaja, usando meteoro bola esta vez el ataque fue de agua, el conejo salto para esquivarlo y se abrazó a Gou sintiéndose más débil por como la lluvia los estaba mojando.

Tomaron sus mochilas lo más rápido que pudieron, esquivando otro ataque de meteoro bola Ash tomo la mano del moreno para hacer que corriera junto a él, Pikachu estaba en su hombro y tenían que saltar para evitar las hordas de meteoro bola que aquellos pokémon arrojaban, el césped estaba comenzando a volverse resbaloso, aun así sabían que no debían detenerse, Gou buscaba a sus alrededores buscando alguna solución a tal problema pues no parecía que esos pokémon fueran a calmarse pronto.

-Ahí-señalo a una cueva mientras el azabache asintió, ambos entraron en ese oscuro lugar, se ocultaron cerca de la entrada intentando no hacer ruido, viendo a aquellos Castform pasar de lado la cueva para seguir buscándolos, apenas se perdieron de vista los cuatro suspiraron aliviados, el viento les hizo estar conscientes de que tan mojados estaban por lo que ingresaron más en aquella cueva buscando refugio del frio.

-Aquí estaremos a salvo-suspiro Ash apenas logrando ver algo entre toda esa oscuridad, eso cambio cuando Scorbunny hizo unas pequeñas ascuas en sus manos, no muy fuertes pero al menos les permitían verse uno al otro-¿Estas bien?-cuestionó notando lo agitado que estaba el moreno.

-Sí, no te preocupes-afirmo sonriéndole agradecido por haberlo ayudado, escucho una pequeña risa y bajo su mirada encontrarse con la de su pokémon-¿Por qué me ves así?-cuestionó curioso y como respuesta este elevo las pequeñas llamas, enseñándole como su mano y la de Ash seguían entrelazadas, ambos se quedaron mudos y entonces un rubor se presentó en sus rostros apartándose enseguida.

-L-Lo siento-murmuró Ash rascándose la nuca suavemente mientras el moreno también desviaba su mirada, el pequeño conejo se rio suavemente por su reacción pero se mostró preocupado cuando las llamas se iban a apagar, a fin de cuentas él también estaba muy mojado.

-Necesitamos algo de leña-susurro Gou sabiendo que deberían volver a salir por esta, unos ruidos les hicieron voltear la mirada, se prepararon por si era el mismo Castform de antes pero notaron que solo era Pikachu el cual traía varias ramas sobre su lomo.

-Buen trabajo-le felicito Ash acariciando su cabeza agradecido mientras este agitaba todo su cuerpo quitándose el exceso de humedad, con algunas rocas del lugar hicieron un círculo, acomodaron la leña en esta y con las ascuas de Scorbunny pudieron encender una fogata para iluminar el lugar.

-Esto está mejor-suspiro aliviado, aun así no pudo evitar temblar por como todas sus ropas estaban húmedas y apegadas a su cuerpo.

-Sera mejor quitarnos esto, nos terminaremos resfriando-murmuro Ash estando en su misma situación, no lo dudo para quitarse su chaqueta empapada y tirarla a un rincón de la cueva, escuchando como caía de manera pesada por toda el agua que había absorbido.

Gou sabía que tenía razón, una a una sus prendas iban abandonando sus cuerpos mojados, su mirada no pudo evitar desviarse hacia el cuerpo del contrario, sin duda alguna este no tenía vergüenza enseñar su cuerpo y no lo culpaba, contrario a lo que parecía por sus ropas él se encontraba en forma, la prueba de diferentes viajes estaba presente pues sus piernas eran firmes, su abdomen de igual manera, sus brazos lucían algo fuertes mientras su pecho ya se estaba formando, no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando este se bajó el pantalón, quedando en sus boxers mojados que se apegaban a su entrepierna dando a ver la silueta de su pene, Gou agito su cabeza sintiéndose algo avergonzado por estar espiándolo, sin embargo no era el único, Ash también le había estado viendo de reojo conforme se desvestía, cuerpo delgado pero no débil, más bien atractivo y algo femenino, era de esperarse pues el rostro del moreno también lo era, Ash trago con algo de fuerza cuando este se desprendió de sus pantalones, usaba unos boxers muy cortos, la silueta de su bulto se marcaba pero más aún su trasero, el azabache trago con algo de fuerza al no estar listo para tal escena, menos cuando noto el pecho de Gou y como sus pezones estaban erectos por el frio, estaba seguro los suyos estaban igual pero los de su amigo llamaban más su atención.

-Malas noticias, aquí dice que fuera de batalla las lluvias de Castform duran al menos 5 horas-menciono Gou revisando su celular haciendo que el azabache reaccionara finalmente-Supongo nos quedaremos aquí un buen rato-suspiro dejando sus ropas estiradas cerca de la fogata, esperando que se secaran y se fue a sentar cerca de una pared.

-Supongo que no fue una buena salida-suspiro Ash rascándose la nuca sin poder evitar sentirse culpable, únicamente quería ayudar a su amigo a llevarse bien con su pokémon, en su lugar ahora estaban encerrados y semidesnudos en una cueva.

-No lo fue-afirmo este provocando que los tres bajaran la mirada por tales palabras-Pero me divertí- añadió provocando que estos voltearan a mirarlo.

-¿E-Enserio?-cuestionó Ash incrédulo por tales palabras.

-Sí, es decir, no es exactamente como pensé que seria, pero la verdad me divertí jugando con ustedes-dijo mientras tomaba en sus brazos al conejo ígneo y sacaba una toalla de su mochila para poder secarlo-Además pude ver un Castform y sus cambios de forma, incluso tuviste razón, estuvimos más sincronizados en esa batalla, si hubiera permanecido como hielo seguro habríamos ganado-dijo mientras Scorbunny sonreía por tales palabras y alzaba su pulgar mostrando que estaba de acuerdo en eso.

-Bueno, tomare eso como que tuve una gran idea, para la próxima deberíamos acampar en las montañas-sonrió mientras se sentaba en el suelo para poder poner a secar sus ropas.

-Creo que paso-negó mientras ambos comenzaban a reírse suavemente, mientras el tiempo pasaba habían decidido comer algo de lo que habían traído, Ash miro al moreno notando como de vez en cuando se frotaba sus brazos para calentarse a sí mismo.

-¿Aun tienes frio?-cuestionó a lo que este asintió pensando que era obvio, Ash respiro profundo antes de gatear y ponerse a su lado, rodeo el hombro del moreno con su brazo para poder atraerlo a él y apegar sus cuerpos-Es mejor así, compartimos calor corporal-dijo sin mirarlo de frente y ambos tenían un leve rubor en sus rostros, aun así Gou no se resistió, simplemente se quedó viendo las llamas pensando que este tenía razón, ya no sentía frio pues la fricción entre sus pieles era agradable y cálida.

-¿Alguna vez estuviste en una situación así?-cuestionó sin querer que hubiera un silencio por simplemente estar apegados de tal manera.

-Con una persona no, con mis pokémon si.....más de una vez en la nieve-murmuro recordando esos momentos difíciles de sus aventuras llamando la atención del otro.

-Bueno, tenemos mucho tiempo aquí-susurro Gou viéndolo de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa -Asi que si tienes historias que contar, este es un buen momento-le animo mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de este.

-Mmm ya se, te contare primero de la región de Alola-dijo sin poder evitar sentirse realmente cómodo por la posición en que estaban, descanso su mentón en la cabeza del otro y entonces comenzó a hablar.

Alola, Kalos, Unova, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, cada región distinta sonaba tan maravillosa y única por las palabras que Ash decía, Scorbunny comiendo sus golosinas estaba poniendo atención también, gente que conocer, historias de personas y sus pokémon, lugares especiales, sin darse cuenta estaba inspirando a Gou y a su pokémon, mostrándoles lo grande que era el mundo realmente y como para poder verlo era necesario únicamente dar el primer paso, tomar el valor para poder entrar a lo desconocido y de esa manera poder abrir tu mente a nuevas posibilidades, disfrutando aún más cuando estabas en compañía de otras personas, poder viajar en grupo y formar un lazo que el tiempo y la distancia nunca podrían borrar, el moreno miraba al azabache preguntándose si serian así algún día, hablándole a otros orgullosos de cada batalla y descubrimiento que tendrían en sus vidas, recordando con afecto uno al otro, pero esa idea era poco probable para él, pues Ash tenía una larga lista de personas conocidas, ¿qué podía hacer el para ser importante como ellos?, realmente no lo sabía y temía no llegar a serlo jamás.

-Me sorprende que hayas viajado con tantas chicas y no te haya gustado ninguna-murmuro mientras el azabache se reía nervioso por ese detalle-En especial esa Serena, al menos ella se atrevió a besarte-añadió aunque no pudo evitar sonar molesto por tal detalle.

-Fue inesperado-admitió este rascándose la mejilla suavemente por tal recuerdo-Pero nunca la vi como algo más que una amiga, aun no lo hago, era algo extraña a veces y su sombrero era raro, incluso una vez se cortó el cabello por perder su primera perfomance y creí que se volvió loca-añadió sin entender todavía que había significado ese cambio tan extremo en ella de un día a otro.

-¿Qué hay de los chicos?-cuestiono sintiéndose más relajado de que pensara así de ella.

-Brock fue siempre el mayor así que era como un hermano, me enseñaba cosas y daba platicas, Cilan era algo excéntrico, Max presumido pero Clemont era divertido, era el único chico de mi edad con quien pude viajar, todos ellos son especiales para mí-menciono sin poder evitar recordar cada buen momento que tuvo con todos esos jóvenes.

-Todos esos lugares suenan increíbles-susurro mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de Scorbunny y este se acurrucaba en su mano-Me gustaría algún día poder visitarlos todos-sonrió al igual que su pokémon el cual estaba también emocionado por tales aventuras.

-La verdad Gou, como somos miembros investigadores seguro iremos a varios lugares, ya sabes, cosas científicas y eso para después volver al laboratorio-comenzó a decir mientras sentía su boca ligeramente seca por los nervios-Pero, cuando esto termine....me gustaría que vinieras de viaje conmigo-confeso finalmente mientras el rostro de Gou se sonrojo por tales palabras.

-¿Solo los dos?-cuestionó sin poder evitar sentirse algo nervioso de tal posibilidad.

-C-Con nuestros pokémon también obvio, pero en cuanto a personas pues.....si, solo nosotros-afirmo mientras esperaba ansioso una confirmación de su parte sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho por lo rápido que iba.

-Pero, creo que sería mejor que fueras con una de tus amigas, seguro les gustaría y-

-¡No me interesan las chicas!-grito con fuerza llegando a interrumpirlo, un silencio recorrió toda la cueva y entonces Ash reacciono a lo que había dicho-Yo....es que yo-gimoteo creyendo que le saldría humo de las orejas ante tal confesión que se le había salido por impulso, sintió como Gou tomo suavemente su mano en señal de que se calmara y lo miro a los ojos.

-A mí tampoco-dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras volvía a apoyar su cabeza suavemente en el hombro de este-Y me gusta esa idea, solo nosotros dos-susurro y tales palabras hicieron que Ash sonriera, se acurruco mejor con este volviendo a rodear su cuerpo, frotando suavemente su cabeza con la de este en una pequeña caricia que era agradable para ambos.

-Ya quiero que llegue ese día-confeso Ash sin poder evitar sentirse feliz de ser aceptado tal como era, apegándose más a él, olvidando el frio completamente y sintiéndose afortunado de que hubieran acabado en tal situación.

-Aunque solo espero lleves unos boxers tan lindos como esos-menciono de modo pícaro señalando con su dedos los estampados de pokébola en estos haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Al menos no me exhibo tanto como tú-bufo por lo cortos que eran los de él, ambos se regañaron uno al otro con la mirada y entonces comenzaron a reírse de tal situación.

Scorbunny observaba a ambos jóvenes platicar haciendo un puchero con las mejillas, podía ser un pokémon pero hasta él podía ver la situación que estaba ocurriendo ahí, los contactos, como no apartaban la mirada del otro, sus rostros sonrojados por haber un contacto tan directo y más aún, el detalle que ambos admitieron no estar interesados en chicas era básicamente decir que su atracción era hacia los hombres, el conejo ígneo miro a su entrenador y sonrió, quizás solamente necesitaban una pequeña ayuda, una que él estaba más que gustoso de ofrecer, sintió la mirada de Pikachu sobre él y le pidió guardar silencio, espero pacientemente a que las miradas de ambos se encontraran, apenas el momento sucedió no dudo en saltar y empujar la cabeza de Ash hacia la de Gou, ambos con la guardia baja no pudieron reaccionar y entonces ocurrió.

Sus labios se encontraron

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de sobremanera, la sorpresa de lo ocurrido hizo que no pudieran moverse pero sus cuerpos si, aquel encuentro había arrojado una descarga por sus cuerpos, un escalofrió que sacudió cada parte de ellos y finalmente ocasiono sus corazones latir más rápido de lo normal, al separarse ambos tocaron sus labios, la calidez del otro seguía presente, el sabor y más aún la sensación de cuando se habían encontrado, Ash fue el primero en reaccionar y apresurado intento arreglar la situación.

-L-Lo siento, fue Scorbunny y yo.....yo no-gimoteo moviendo sus brazos de arriba a abajo, tratando de aminorar el daño hecho o que un mal entendido se formara.

-E-Esta bien, tranquilo-dijo igual de sonrojado moviendo sus manos intentando que no fuera un gran asunto-Solo.....solo fue un beso-susurro bajando la mirada mientras tocaba sus labios, el chico de gorra sintió como su rostro estaba ardiendo, su amigo lucia avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo vulnerable, una imagen que sumada a la belleza natural de este únicamente provocaba en Ash un solo deseo

-¿Puedo?-dijo mientras sujetaba sus hombros suavemente para que lo observara de frente-¿Puedo volver a hacerlo?-pidió sin querer que aquello fuera un incidente, estaba seguro que el moreno también lo había sentido, algo había hecho click cuando sus labios se habían encontrado, la reacción de ambos también era una señal y solamente había una manera de comprobar que podía ser aquello.

-Ash-gimoteo mientras bajaba su mirada sonrojado, Scorbunny le miraba pícaramente moviendo sus manos, animándole a que lo hiciera, se encontró con la mirada castaña del otro, podía ver como este se encontraba igual de confundido, eso era algo nuevo pero también intrigante, lentamente asintió sabiendo que como miembro investigador debía afrontar todo eso y también, una parte de él deseaba que volviera a ocurrir

Ambos respiraron profundo para poder acortar la distancia entre ellos, el leve roce provoco un cosquilleo en sus vientres, se separaron para mirarse uno al otro, comprobando que el contrario no tenía problemas por ello volvieron a unirse, poco a poco acariciando sus labios entre si aprendiendo en el proceso, un suspiro escapó de los labios de Gou mientras aquel tacto comenzaba a volverse más intenso, sus manos se colocaron en los hombros de Ash como un medio para poder apoyarse, las manos de este sujetaron su cintura, sus torsos hicieron contacto directo, sus ojos se cerraron para comenzar a disfrutar la sensación, las caricias que daban en sus cuerpos, el sabor del otro impregnando su boca, el calor que sus cuerpos compartían y les hacía olvidar todo el frío que habían sentido antes, lentamente se separaron, se observaron notando como estaban igual de sonrojados y agitados, aun así una pequeña sonrisa estaba en sus rostros por lo hecho, no había algún tipo de arrepentimiento pues aquello había comprobado que algo entre ellos estaba cambiando.

-Increíble-susurro el moreno mientras Ash apegaba su frente a la suya, esa palabra era la adecuada para poder expresar como aquello se había sentido, sin duda una de las experiencias más agradables de su vida-H-Hey-se quejó por como su pokémon le había sujetado su ropa interior, deslizándola por sus piernas dejándolo totalmente desnudo frente a todos, con sus manos cubrió su entrepierna avergonzado mientras Ash sonreía ante tal escena, beso suavemente su mejilla y entonces separo sus piernas.

-Ayúdame Pikachu-le pidió a su pokémon el cual asintió sabiendo lo que quería, los boxers de Ash se deslizaron por sus piernas dejándolo desnudo, este las mantuvo ambas separadas sin querer ocultarse, incluso sujeto su ropa interior y la tiro lejos de su alcance-Ahora estamos iguales, no te cubras-le pidió queriendo que este no le ocultara nada a él, Gou lo observo unos momentos antes de asentir, aparto sus manos y separo sus piernas, dejando en evidencia su hombría a todos al igual que Ash, recorrieron el cuerpo del otro con la mirada, se sonrieron mutuamente diciendo de esa manera que era una vista sumamente agradable para ambos.

-Esta grande-dijo Gou sin poder evitar enfocarse en su pene, Ash tenía un buen tamaño además de tener el glande expuesto, lentamente con su mano masajeo la hombría del azabache, era la primera vez que tocaba el pene de otro joven, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso mientras lo delineaba con sus dedos, más aun por como escuchaba pequeños suspiros de placer de su parte.

-El tuyo es lindo-dijo mientras estiraba su mano para poder acariciar su hombría, Gou no se quedaba atrás en tamaño pero su punta aún se encontraba cubierta por el prepucio, sus manos descendieron más masajeando las bolas del contrario, el calor comenzó a hacerse presente y entonces sus hombrías despertaron comenzando a crecer y endurecerse a cada segundo.

Ambos se miraron y no dudaron en volver a unir sus labios, con confianza rodearon la dureza del otro con sus manos, comenzando a deslizarlas de arriba a abajo para poder estimular desde la punta hasta la base, los leves suspiros que soltaban les hicieron abrir sus bocas, la lengua de Ash lentamente acaricio los labios del moreno, este temblando saco la suya para que ambas entraran en contacto, acariciándose una a la otra, conociéndose y entonces sus miembros se encontraron totalmente erectos, masturbándose uno al otro el aroma de sus jóvenes hormonas llenaba la cueva, el ambiente se tornaba más cálido y al mismo tiempo apasionado entre ellos.

-Ash-gimió su nombre mientras no podía detener sus movimientos, sus piernas estaban totalmente separadas para querer seguir siendo tocado por él, succionando la lengua del azabache, guiándola a su boca mostrando que deseaba más de aquello y este no se negaba.

-Se siente muy bien.....tengo una idea-sonrió Ash mientras soltaba la dureza del moreno, tomo las ropas de ambos para poder tenderlas juntas en el suelo improvisando una sábana, acostó a Gou sobre estas separar sus piernas, colocarse entre estas y ambos soltaron un gemido de placer cuando sus hombrías se tocaron, sus bolas se frotaban entre si y Ash rodeo ambos penes con su mano-Parece que gane-sonrió orgulloso de ver que su hombría era más grande por una cabeza, moviendo su mano con fuerza, sintiendo como la fricción en sus durezas solamente hacía más intenso el momento.

-Ahh....se siente bien-Gou agitado no podía hacer nada más que dejarse hacer, sintiendo como los movimientos estaban siendo más rápidos, sus dureza temblándole mientras observaba al atractivo joven sobre el-Ven-le llamo estirando sus brazos, Ash no se resistió, inclino su cuerpo para ser atrapado por estos, sintiendo como los dedos del moreno acariciaban su espalda, sus labios se acariciaban entre sí, su razón se estaba perdiendo donde no querían pensar, solo sentir.

Ash abandono los labios de Gou para besar su mejilla, descendió de esta para poder acariciar su cuello, viendo como este inclinaba su cabeza dándole acceso, depósito suaves besos en aquella zona, sus dientes se clavaron en esta haciéndolo gemir más fuerte, dejándolos marcados en su piel para acariciarla con su lengua, los movimientos de su mano no se detenían, el placer era tal que ambos comenzaban a respirar más agitados, Ash beso la zona del pecho del moreno, acarició con sus labios los pezones de este, los atrapo en sus dientes escuchándolo gemir de éxtasis y como resultado solamente provoco más al chico de gorra, solo tocarse no era suficiente, el deseaba algo más intenso que eso, soltó las durezas de ambos, sintiendo la suya palpitar exigiendo que volviera a complacerla, se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Gou y entonces la hombría de uno quedó frente al rostro del otro.

-Espero lo disfrutes-sonrió Ash frotando su dureza en el rostro del moreno que cerraba uno de sus ojos sonrojados-Porque yo sin duda voy a gozar esto-dijo relamiéndose los labios, atrapando el pene erecto de Gou con sus labios y dándole una succión tan fuerte que le arranco un agudo gemido a su compañero, aquel ruido fue música para los oídos de Ash que no dudo en comenzar a meter cada vez más profundo la hombría del moreno en su boca, sintiendo la suya palpitar sin control por como su lengua captaba el sabor de su dureza siendo un deleite para él.

Escalofríos de placer recorrían el cuerpo de Gou, temblando se retorcía sintiendo como esa cálida humedad rodeaba toda su dureza hasta la base, soltó un fuerte gemido, Ash no le tuvo piedad y le dio una sonora chupada a la punta que ahora se encontraba expuesta, el chico de gorra no perdió tiempo y comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo, saboreando con todo gusto la hombría del moreno, mostrando que tenía experiencia en el tema provocando que los pensamientos de Gou hicieran cortocircuito, Ash meció su cadera golpeando el rostro de este con su erección, viéndolo sobre su hombro molesto, mostrando que él también quería atención, suavemente el moreno sujeto la dureza en sus manos, el masculino aroma de esta inundaba sus fosas nasales, gotas salían de la punta y no dudo en sacar su lengua para recogerlas, notando como el cuerpo del chico sobre el temblaba por tal acción, una reacción positiva que le hizo mover su lengua de la punta hasta la base, captando con esta el fuerte sabor que desprendía la hombría de su compañero.

-"No está mal......me podría acostumbrar"-pensaba el moreno mientras sus lamidas continuaban, aun así tenía problemas en mantenerse firme, su rostro le ardía y más por las placenteras sensaciones en su entrepierna, el pene erecto de Ash golpeaba su rostro insistente y finalmente cedió, atrapo el glande con sus labios, lo ingreso en su boca dando una fuerte chupada y sus oídos pudieron escuchar el gemido ahogado del contrario, una llama ardió mas fuerte dentro de él, una de sus manos comenzó a masajear las bolas del otro, lentamente sentía como este mecía su cadera, comenzando a meter su dureza más profundo en su boca, frotándolo contra su lengua para impregnar su sabor, cuando supero la mitad Gou sufrió una arcada, supo que era su límite pero eso no lo detuvo, lentamente meció su cabeza, sacando y metiendo de su cálida boca el pene de Ash mientras su otra mano libre comenzaba a masturbar lo que no ingresaba en su boca.

Poco a poco los movimientos de ambos comenzaron a ser más sincronizados, los gemidos de placer estaban siendo ahogados por la hombría en la boca del otro, sus mejillas permanecían sonrojadas, sus mentes estaban nubladas por la fragancia masculina del otro y su sabor, solo quedaba un instinto que les indicaba complacer al contrario, un deseo que los guiaba y al mismo tiempo les hacía disfrutar aquel momento, Gou intentaba imitar los movimientos que hacia Ash con su boca, los sonidos de fuertes succiones comenzaron a resonar en la cueva, su saliva bañaba el miembro erecto del contrario mientras toda frialdad que habían sufrido antes había sido olvidada, solamente quedaba el calor de sus cuerpos, uno que compartían y comenzaba a extenderse a su alrededor, el cuerpo de Gou comenzó a retorcerse suavemente, un hormigueo estaba recorriendo su abdomen y sabía que era lo que se aproximaba, con su boca ocupada por el pene erecto de Ash no podía advertirle, mordió suavemente esa dureza, apretó sus bolas, le dio fuertes nalgadas en el firme trasero de este, intentaba advertirle pero lo único que lograba con ello era que más gotas salieran del glande del chico de gorra, impregnándose en su lengua, haciendo que el hiciera lo mismo sin control alguno, sintiendo como iba a terminar explotando y al sentir como los dedos de este acariciaron su zona anal lo hicieron explotar, su grito de éxtasis fue ahogado mientras expulsaba su semen en la boca del contrario, sintiendo todo su cuerpo vibrar del placer y su saliva salir en más cantidad cayendo por su mentón.

Ash cerro sus ojos en un reflejo de éxtasis, sentir esos cálidos chorros llenar su boca fueron el impulso faltante que necesitaba, meciendo su cadera metió su pene lo más profundo que pudo en la boca de Gou, sintiéndolo llegar hasta su garganta todo su cuerpo se tensó y una descarga de placer le inundo al alcanzar su orgasmo, se estaban dando a probar uno al otro, sus penes expulsaban su esencia masculina en la boca del contrario dejándolos sin más opción que tragarlo, saborear completamente a su compañero mientras el intenso orgasmo parecía eterno, cuando comenzó a perder fuerza sus músculos se relajaron, los sismos del éxtasis aun recorrían sus cuerpos dejándolos débiles pero complacidos, Ash sintió como el orgasmo de Gou llego a su final, sonriendo saco la hombría de este de su boca viendo gustoso unas ultimas gotas salir que recogió con su lengua.

-Ahhh......delicioso-susurro Ash sin poder evitar relamerse los labios, beso el glande ahora expuesto de Gou cariñosamente antes quitársele de encima, cayendo de lado y acomodándose para verlo de frente notando como este abría su boca mostrándole que también lo había tragado todo-¿Qué tal estuvo el mío?-cuestionó mientras no podía evitar disfrutar el intimo momento que ambos compartían.

-Mmm creo que comes mucho dulce-respondió viendo como el azabache le hacía un puchero con sus mejillas, sonriendo le indicó acercarse con su dedo, este no se resistió y una vez cerca ambos se besaron, mezclando el sabor de sus esencias masculinas entre sí para separarse viéndose complacidos por tal momento.

-No somos los únicos que se divierten-mencionó Ash volteando la mirada, notando como Scorbunny estaba gimiendo agitado por como Pikachu estaba chupando su pene erecto, mecía rápidamente su cabeza mientras se veía excitado al hacer ello, la dureza entre sus piernas que chorreaba en el suelo era una clara prueba de eso-Creo que aprendió eso de mi-admitió rascándose la nuca sonrojado mientras el moreno le besaba la mejilla.

-Algo me decía que sabias lo que hacías-dijo viéndolo de un modo pícaro y el azabache se rio algo nervioso, estaba claro para Gou que Ash sabia bastante bien como tener sexo con otro hombre, incluso práctica y al parecer esos viajes que había hecho también tenían un lado excitante-Aunque eso lo hizo mucho mejor - añadió relamiéndose los labios, sin duda alguna esa experiencia había sido agradable pero deseaba sentirla hasta el final, fue por eso mismo que lamio sus dedos, bañándolos por completo con su saliva antes de separar sus piernas y llevarlos a su propia entrada anal.

-G-Gou-gimoteo Ash impresionado de lo que estaba haciendo, solo basto presencia como el moreno introducía un dedo en su agujero para ponerlo totalmente erecto nuevamente, observando cómo este mismo estaba temblando, su rostro mostraba sentirse incómodo y cuando introdujo un segundo dedo reflejaba algo de dolor, aun así este seguía preparándose comenzando a ser aquel sentimiento reemplazado por placer, hacer aquello frente a Ash y sus pokémon era un morbo que hacia esa sensación desvanecerse, cuando acaricio sus paredes anales vírgenes experimento una sensación nueva e intensa, una que solo le hacía tener un pensamiento en su cabeza.

-Quiero ir aún más allá-sonrió mientras introducía sus dedos más profundo, buscando dilatarse mientras que por tales caricias su miembro volvía a estar erecto, un gemido escapo de sus labios, uno provocativo pues al introducir un tercero sentía como su interior se abría cada vez más, Ash gateo hacia él, beso su mejilla para animarlo y entonces descendió para lamer suavemente sus bolas 

-Mmm-Ash sabía que le debía estar costando trabajo a Gou soportar esa sensación, fue por eso que quería darle placer, para distraer su mente y hacerlo más fácil, metió sus bolas en su boca para masajearlas con su lengua, bañándolas en su saliva mientras no podía evitar disfrutar la buena vista que tenía desde ahí, los dedos de Gou entrando y saliendo de su agujero, provocándolo a cada segundo, su pene erecto palpitaba deseando poder estar pronto en él, tomar al moreno y enseñarle el verdadero placer que era hacerlo con un hombre.

-Ahhh......ya estoy bien-gimió Gou mientras retiraba sus dedos, suspirando al sentir como la lengua de Ash se alejaba de sus bolas y este lo miraba deseoso, al parecer tales palabras habían sido como música para sus oídos-S-Se gentil, yo si soy virgen-le pidió sonrojado mientras este le besaba su nariz asintiendo, posicionándose entre sus piernas mientras separaba con una de sus manos las nalgas del moreno observando su ano levemente abierto.

-Aquí voy-dijo sin poder evitar sentirse emocionado, la punta de su pene acariciaba aquel húmedo agujero, la fricción era una simple provocación para ambos, algo placentero y tortuoso al mismo tiempo que decidió terminar.

Sujetando su dureza Ash comenzó a empujar, ejerciendo presión en aquel agujero que finalmente cedió, dejándolo invadir el cálido y estrecho pasaje anal de Gou, cuando el glande ingreso no perdió de vista las expresiones faciales del otro, este apretaba las ropas con sus manos, aquello era más intenso de lo que había esperado y Ash sabía que no era fácil la primera vez, sin embargo eso era algo que lo excitaba aún más, estaba tomando la virginidad del moreno, sin importar lo que fuera a pasar en el futuro él podría decir con orgullo que su primera experiencia con un hombre había sido con él, el largo de su pene comenzó a deslizarse, la fricción contra esas estrechas paredes provocaba que ambos temblaran pero no se detenía, llegando hasta el punto en que los dedos del moreno habían logrado prepararlo, sujeto sus piernas para apoyarlas en sus hombros, tomo impulso y en una estocada termino por hundirse completamente en su interior.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-el grito de placer y dolor que Gou soltó resonó por toda la cueva, sus manos por instinto acariciaron su abdomen, realmente estaba sucediendo, tenía a alguien en su interior, conectado a él y podía sentir claramente el cálido pene erecto de Ash palpitando-D-Dame un segundo-pidió mientras intentaba procesar aquella nueva sensación, Ash asintió pues él tampoco estaba en mejor situación, las paredes anales de Gou lo estaban apretando tan fuerte que sentía eyacularía en cualquier segundo, aun así la sensación era demasiado placentera, cuando meció suavemente su cadera la fricción ocasiono que ambos gimieran suavemente, lentamente comenzó a deslizarse hacia afuera, dejando solamente la punta para volver a meterse de golpe, sacándole un grito igual de fuerte que solamente lo excitaba más, repitiendo ese movimiento para ver la hermosa cara de Gou hacer esas expresiones que estaba comenzando a adorar.

-Gou......se siente tan bien-gemía Ash metiéndose una y otra vez dentro de él, haciendo que este se apretara alrededor de su dureza, sintiendo las paredes anales de este apresar su pene erecto intentando evitar que se alejara, con una de sus manos comenzó a masturbar la dureza del moreno, ayudando con ello a relajarse para lograr deslizarse más fácilmente en él, golpeando zonas que este nunca había estimulado y que las abrumadoras sensaciones recorrieran cada parte de su cuerpo.

Finalmente todo dolor fue reemplazado con una intensa sensación que solo aumentaba a cada movimiento, el sonido de las bolas de Ash impactando su trasero resonaba no solo en la cueva sino en los oídos de Gou, haciéndole saber que en efecto tenia cada centímetro del pene de este dentro de él, deslizándose, acariciando su interior, la punta golpeando más allá de lo que sus dedos alcanzaban, un hilo de saliva cayo de su boca, su voz no podía llegar a contenerse, podía sentir como estaba aumentando la velocidad de sus estocadas, la intensidad del momento con ello y sintiendo su cuerpo arder como nunca antes, sus caderas comenzando a mecerse con sus estocadas guiándolo mas adentro, queriendo sentirlo totalmente.

-Ash.......Ash-su nombre era lo único que podía decir, su mente estaba nublada al igual que su mirada, aun así podía ver algo en los ojos de Ash, era una llama, la misma que veía en las batallas ahora estaba presente, este se inclinó para atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso, sus lenguas acariciándose sin control, el ritmo aumentando mientras sus caderas se sincronizaban entre sí, los ojos de Gou abriéndose de sobremanera cuando la punta de aquel pene toco algo en su interior, haciéndolo aferrarse más fuerte a las sabanas mientras Ash se relamía los labios sabiendo que había encontrado su próstata.

Sin salirse de su interior se acostó a su lado sobre las ropas de ambos, lo acomodo de modo que le diera la espalda y alzo una de sus piernas para darle una fuerte estocada a su interior, escuchándolo gemir agudamente y sintiendo complacido como las paredes anales de Gou se relajaban para dejarlo entrar, se apretaban sin querer dejarlo salir, su pecho se apegó a la espalda de este para compartir más su calor, frotando sus pieles notando como mecía sus caderas, mostrando que deseaba aún más y Ash no se iba a hacer suplicar, retomando el ritmo anterior de antes sus gemidos resonaban por cada parte de la cueva, aun si un pokémon entrara dudaba en que pudieran detenerse, estaban guiados únicamente por un instinto primordial en sus cuerpos, uno que les hacía olvidar todo y enfocarse únicamente en ellos, besándose apasionadamente, queriendo sentir como el otro estaba unido a él y llenando sus sentidos únicamente por la placentera sensación.

-¿Aquí verdad?-gimió Ash presionando con su pene una zona que hacia al moreno sacar la lengua en afirmación, podía sentir como el calor entre ambos estaba llegando a ser asfixiante, leves gotas de sudor caían por sus cuerpos mientras ambos jadeaban a cada movimiento, acercándolos cada vez más hasta esa anhelada explosión de placer.

-Ash.....voy a-las palabras apenas podían salir de su boca, a cada golpe en esa zona sentía que iba a terminar rompiéndose, su pene rebotaba sin control, chorreando y manchando las telas debajo de él, siendo un aviso de que su orgasmo se acercaba únicamente por estar siendo arremetido por el pene palpitante de Ash que comenzaba a soltar gotas dentro de su pasaje anal, usándolas para deslizarse más rápido y una advertencia de que él también se acercaba a su límite.

-Gou......voy a hacerlo dentro-susurro mientras este asentía, mostrando que también deseaba experimentar aquella sensación, apretando sus paredes anales intentando evitar que se alejara demasiado, sintiendo como se forzaba más fuerte aun haciendo las fricciones más intensas.

Un par de presiones más fue lo suficiente para llevar a Gou a su orgasmo, gimiendo el nombre de Ash su cuerpo se tensó totalmente, sus paredes anales se cerraron totalmente alrededor del pene de este y entonces eyaculo, manchando tanto el suelo como la ropa que tenía frente a él, sacando su lengua por como la sensación era más intensa que cualquiera de las experimentadas anteriormente, está siendo más intensa escuchando el ronco gruñido de Ash y este mordiendo su hombro al eyacular en su interior, el cálido sentimiento de estar siendo llenado lo hacía eyacular aún más, Ash no estaba mejor, las paredes anales de Gou estaban exprimiéndolo, haciéndolo expulsar chorro tras chorro de su semilla masculina dentro de él pero siendo una sensación realmente agradable para ambos, se abrazó a este fuertemente, dejando marcados sus dientes en el hombro de este, un recuerdo de aquella experiencia para finalmente ambos caer agitados y sin fuerzas sobre las ropas manchadas, sino poder moverse y sin querer hacerlo tampoco, Gou riéndose suavemente por como Ash besaba su nuca, cuello y mejillas antes de acurrucarse con él, decir que estaba feliz por aquel momento era poco pero no lo culpaba, él también se sentía de la misma manera y realmente no quería estar en otro lugar que no fuera con él.

Cuando sus respiraciones finalmente se normalizaron ambos se miraron entre sí bastante complacidos, moviendo sus caderas Ash lentamente salió de su interior, sacándole un último gemido a Gou y ambos permanecieron tendidos sobre sus ropas que ahora estaban manchadas de sudor y semen, ambos voltearon la mirada a sus pokémon, Scorbunny estaba de espaldas respirando agitado en el suelo mientras Pikachu estaba con su trasero elevado y manchado de semen pero con una placentera expresión en su rostro, se rieron suavemente por aquello mientras tomaban a ambas criaturas en brazos, Ash ayudo a Gou a levantarse del suelo y el moreno se froto su trasero sintiéndolo algo adolorido, aun así podía caminar pero se sonrojo al sentir como el semen de su compañero comenzaba caer por sus piernas, recogieron sus ropas y las pusieron en sus mochilas, también a sus agotados pokémon para poder cargarlos en estas, se colocaron sus zapatillas, colgaron sus mochilas en sus hombros y tomándose de las manos se asomaron por la salida de la cueva, ya era de noche, el lugar lucia húmedo pero el cielo estaba despejado, se podían ver estrellas y la luna iluminando el camino, desnudos comenzaron a caminar por aquel prado, sabían que no tenían que preocuparse de nada pues los pokémon ya estarían en sus hogares para esos momentos, de igual manera solamente estando sujetando la mano del otro les daba seguridad de que nada malo iba a pasar, tampoco sentían vergüenza de estar expuestos de tal manera, simplemente era algo natural como lo que hacían ellos dos. Volviendo en sus pasos tuvieron suerte al encontrar la carpa aun a medio hacer, terminaron de ponerla en pie y dejaron a sus pokémon adentro para que descansaran, sacaron sus sacos de dormir y los tendieron en la hierba aun húmeda, se acostaron sobre estos y entonces se quedaron viendo el cielo estrellado, la temperatura era agradable, la suave brisa acariciaba sus cuerpos y de vez en cuando en el cielo se podía ver uno que otro Butterfree o Murkrow volando en dirección a su nido.

-Es una vista hermosa ¿no lo crees?-susurro Ash extendiendo su mano libre, moviendo su dedo por las estrellas como si uniera puntos, haciendo diversas figuras de pokémon en el cielo haciéndole reír.

-Sé que soy apuesto pero no exageres-sonreía Gou mientras Ash le sacaba la lengua por su comentario, el moreno acaricio con sus dedos el dorso de la mano de este haciéndole estar consciente de que aún estaban sujetándose de estas y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado este día, créeme que yo si lo hice-mencionó mientras un pequeño rubor adornaba el rostro de Gou, aun cuando no había sido con doble sentido no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo sucedido en la cueva, sin duda sería una experiencia que él iba a atesorar por mucho tiempo.

-Sabes, creo que deberíamos venir a acampar más seguido-mencionó mientras Ash no podía evitar reírse suavemente por tales palabras, sabiendo bien a que se refería y por su parte estaba totalmente de acuerdo en eso.

Se quedaron viendo el cielo nocturno hasta que el cansancio finalmente se hizo presente, entraron en la carpa dejando a sus Pokémon que ya estaban dormidos en unos almohadones, no necesitaron decirse nada, acomodaron ambos sacos de dormir y se metieron en estos para acercarse uno al otro, la cabeza de Gou se apoyó en el pecho firme de Ash, este rodeo el cuerpo de su compañero con sus brazos mientras descansaba su mentón en el cabello de este, un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras el agradable silencio entre estos parecía decirlo todo, ya no eran simples amigos, algo se había encendido ese día en ellos, algo que Gou nunca había experimentado y que Ash se sentía emocionado de que aquel joven fuera el indicado para él, ya tendrían tiempo para poder descubrir que era aquel sentimiento, por ahora solamente disfrutaban el momento en la compañía del otro, dispuestos a descansar sin alguna preocupación en su cabeza, más bien solamente había algo y era curiosidad de lo que traerían días futuros, pasara lo que pasara ambos estaban tranquilos sabiendo que lo afrontarían juntos.

Descubrirían ese nuevo sentimiento juntos.


End file.
